muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Neptune
'Operation Neptune '''was a large scale BETA culling operation enacted by the combined forces of the UN-sponsored European Union forces, United States of America, and the Warsaw Pact nations of Eastern Europe. It's goal was to relieve pressure from the beleaguered front lines of East Germany by pulling the remaining BETA herds in Poland toward the coastal region of Gdansk, where the combined armies would then systematically eliminate them. History Given the deteriorating situation of the front lines, both in East Germany and the rest of the Warsaw Pact, the United Nations and the European Union drew up plans for a combined offensive to engage in a massive culling operation, the scale of such an operation not seen since the failed Operation Palaiologos in 1978. The United States offered their support as well because of what the entire European theater, as well as the world itself, stood to lose should their shield in the east fall. Upon the rendezvous of the combined fleet, which included ''Montana-, Iowa-, and Lion-class Battleships, the battle plan was decided that near the abandoned Polish base of Gdansk, the US would take the northern sector, the European Union the center, and the Warsaw Pact the south. After securing a beachhead, the base in Gdansk would be used as a defensive position against the BETA that would inevitably be drawn there. With the diversion holding the BETA in Poland, the NVA would spend their time recuperating their losses and fortifying the front lines once again. Over thirty ships, five hundred TSFs, thousands of tanks, and thirty thousand personnel were dedicated to the operation. It was considered a small force, its number paling in comparison to Palailogos and the forces still stationed on the front. The command structure had the West in overall control, both because it was originally their idea as well as the fact they were fronting more supplies and manpower than East Germany and the rest of the Warsaw Pact could provide. This led many in the Warsaw Pact to feel dissatisfied with the battle plan and the operation quickly turned into a political battlefield as the pilots of the East were encouraged, and sometimes even threatened, to complete their objectives faster than their West compatriots. These plans backfired, however, when despite their efforts the West's technological, numerical, and tactical advantages easily trumped the East German contributions, despite the pilots' efforts. Captain Irisdina Bernhard, despite encountering severe opposition from her unit's political commissar, also recognized the folly of attempting to outpace the West and instead focused on the safety of her pilots, all the while still carrying out her mission without fail to ensure the East could prove itself worthy to their Western counterparts. During the course of the operation, tensions rose between West and East Germany as the younger pilots lashed out at each other, blaming the other for the losses and damages their side suffered. Eventually, both sides managed to gain a mutual respect for one another as the barriers between their nations disappeared on the front lines, and by the end of the mission all participants were considered heroes for their collective victory. Aftermath The success of Operation Neptune bought time for the remains of Europe, but only for a short time. Not long after the operation concluded, the Minsk Hive in Belarus was completed by the BETA and they launched a new offensive against East Germany, supported by the dreaded Heavy Laser-class. The relationships the 666th built during Neptune proved useful when the rebellion began in East Germany, as their friends in the West became involved on their behalf to convince the rest of Europe that it was the rebels who were fighting for freedom, not the Stasi-controlled government. Category:Conflict Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:The Euro Front